magically enough, he is his
by sincerelyhecate
Summary: "'Liar.' The blonde girl from earlier piped up once more, and Luke noticed how Ethan's expression hardened. 'He's been trying to write a love letter asking for a certain 'Luke' out.'" - A Hogwarts alternate universe in which Luke's a Quidditch captain, Ethan was being flustered and awfully jealous and Percy likes to sleep on people's laps. Rated T. Luke/Ethan; Lukethan.


The first time Ethan made an idiot of himself was the time he went to the Slytherin's team tent for a quick talk with one of his classmates. Holding the _Standard Book of Spells Level 5_ close to his chest, he was unexpectedly greeted by a sweaty Percy Jackson, who grinned at him with a cheerful, 'Hello, Nakamura!'

'Oh, Jackson. I wonder if Alabaster is in there? I need to...'

 _Sweet mother of Merlin._

Percy looked at him quizzically when Ethan stopped dead on his speech. 'You need to…?'

The tap on his shoulder freed Ethan from his staring reverie. 'Oh, s – sorry. I need to have a quick word with him.'

Just so everyone knows, Ethan Nakamura _never_ stutter. He always make a point when he speaks, and they usually come out in a snarky, biting way. He's the kind of person who always win an argument, and stuttering never come to his mind. Until this time.

He was spared from another question with an amused smile from the boy. Feeling a tad curious, Percy looked back to try and see what really caused Ethan into a stuttering awkwardness and thankfully, the boy found nothing possible of the sorts.

'Wait a mo, yeah? He's changing for a bit.'

'Yeah, sure.'

Ethan would be doomed if Jackson had known. Because there is only one person in the entire world who manages to leave him that astounding effect. And the gods had truly cursed him when the said person is no other than Luke Castellan.

Jokes of the world is on him.

Luke Castellan, Slytherin Quidditch captain's extraordinaire, hottest boy in the seventh year, was looking all perfect in his sweaty half-nakedness glory in the middle of the tent. Someone threw the boy a water flask, and a single flex from his bicep as he expertly captured the flask sent Ethan's heart fluttering. Madly.

It was just in the alignment of his stars when the blonde caught him staring, his eyebrows raised with his lips half-parted for a drink. It was also just another piece in his fortune cookie that Ethan's mouth was hanging a tad too wide to be normal for a passer-by ogling a fit bloke. It was just his luck that Luke had to notice him. Shutting his lips tight, Ethan averted his gaze and awkwardly turned around the other way with the grace of a penguin on land.

Forget the penguin. He's like a fucking mannequin. A total disgrace in the flirting department.

 _Fuck, I am_ _so bloody_ dead _._

He was about to move away from any sight when he heard someone coughed behind him. Praying to all deities he knew, he turned around carefully with a deep breath. And found himself face-to-face with Luke.

Ethan feigned a little gasp. Luke was looking at him with interest, his lips quirked into a small smile. Ethan felt his face getting hot as the scent of fresh pine leaves and sweat invaded his nostrils. And hot, delicious musk –

'What can I do for a Gryffindor looking so lost in a tent stuffed with Slytherins?' There's a comfortable sultry in Luke's voice, and Ethan wondered how it would feel to have it whisper dirty things in his ear. Something twitched in his trousers.

'U – Uh.'

The universe is against him. His voice fucking cracked. Ethan tried again, but the nervous stammer to actually sound sensible and courteous was latching at him like a stupid blood worm. 'J – Just waiting for a friend.'

Luke chuckled when Ethan lowered his gaze to avoid the iridescent of mischievous blue of his eyes. Bad move. Damn, those collarbones must've been carved on the tanned skin by one of the Muses herself. Who knew that Luke could look so comfortable and at ease with only his pants on? Hugging those visible hipbones just so, loosely fitting his strong frame.

'Luke. Luke Castellan. And you are?'

Ethan slowly returned the handshake, memorising the calloused skin against his. 'Ethan Nakamura.'

'Pleasure.' Well, pleasured he was.

'Ethan?' A familiar voice asked for his name, and Ethan looked past Luke to find Alabaster standing behind, cradling his Firebolt II with one hand and his bag with another. He let out a sigh of relief, and beckoned Alabaster to follow him quickly, a bit too eager (but disappointed, nevertheless) to leave the place.

'Torrington, we need a hand with the Bludger!' Alabaster gave out an annoyed groan and proceeded to dump his stuffs onto Ethan's arms, muttering a silent 'Wait a minute.' He managed to balance the broomstick and his book together, but the bag unceremoniously fell down to the ground. Feeling Luke's eyes still burning through him, he crouched a bit to retrieve the bag, feeling his face hot once again.

'Here, let me help – ow!' They were almost crouching together when Ethan took the bag, stood up abruptly and apparently hit Luke in the nose with the hilt of the Firebolt II. If his face was hot before, it would've melted off his skull by now.

'Oh my gods, I am so sorry!'

'No, it's just a small thing.'

Ethan bowed in apology so low a house elf would be ashamed. Still clutching his nose, Luke chuckled deeply, sending shivers down Ethan's spine, and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. His hand lingered there for a few minutes, before moving up to tilt Ethan's chin.

He mentally slapped himself for giving out a tiny squeak. The scrutiny of Luke's gaze was unnerving, but his voice was brimming with curiosity. 'Are your cheeks always this red, hm?'

'Feeling a bit off today,' Ethan said sheepishly, attempting to cover up the fact that his whole body was betraying him.

'Oh. I mean, not that it looks bad, because it does bring out your pretty skin.'

 _Wait, what?_ All things in his arms dropped.

The smirk playing on Luke's lips widened. 'And if you wanna make up for hitting my nose, you're welcomed to send me an owl,' the blonde continued, licking his lips with a wink. A fucking wink.

Ethan's arms did the weird flappy thing under his robes, looking so lost for words. And even when mercy, by the name of Alabaster, came in a flash, he still couldn't comprehend what was happening as his friend dragged him out of the tent.

'Bye!' Luke waved from afar, but Ethan was still dumbfounded that he couldn't bother to wave back.

Gods. Luke said Ethan has pretty skin. And was that a not-so-subtle hint to go out with him? Who the hell send owls for dates? Blonde Slytherin Quidditch captains, apparently.

 _He tilted my chin and said my skin is pretty._ Ethan slipped on nothing and fell.

* * *

The first time Luke spoke to Ethan after that fateful meeting was when he was huddled in a study group at one of the corner of the vast library, poring over a little book.

Or at least Luke considered it as a fateful one.

That warm hazel eye was filled with wonder when Luke noticed Ethan shamelessly checked him out that day, and those cheeks were deep red when the younger wizard was then caught staring. And honestly, Luke had thought that he was the one who was pining fruitlessly until he saw how obviously Ethan had been interested in him.

How easily he flustered under Luke's gaze, and the tiny sounds he made whenever Luke touched a part of his body; it was absolute fascination. And since then, Luke has been dreaming of all the beautiful sounds Ethan could make if the boy was under his mercy, how red his skin would be if Luke would just savour and _devour_ him.

Let's just say Luke did his laundry regularly ever since.

He could recognise the fifth-year from afar, noticing the tight strap of his eyepatch making an indent across his undercut. Excitement bubbled up in Luke's chest, and after making sure that his sandy blonde hair is on point, he hurried up towards the group of students crowding the particular table.

It was clear that Ethan was paying no mind to his surrounding as he read a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ , ignoring the discussion ongoing on his right and the presence of Luke on his left. From this viewpoint, Luke could make out the gentle bangs curling on his forehead, the slight pout of those soft-looking lips, and the graceful fingers flipping the pages; an imagery of comfort and serenity.

He could stay there forever and count all things of beauty that is Ethan Nakamura.

'Nakamura?' someone piped up. Ethan hummed softly, and Luke could tell that his eye was unmoving from the book. 'There's an odd Slytherin bloke at your left making heart-eyes at you. Can you make him go away?' This time, Ethan did turn around, his face a display of surprise. 'Luke! Oh, h – hello.'

'Hey there.' He huffed a laugh at the sight of a very confused Ethan. Looking around curiously, he added, 'Fancy meeting you here,' feeling satisfied with the colour rising on the other boy's cheeks. Ethan let out a nervous chuckle. 'Me too.'

''M glad. What are you doing?' There was a few crumpled parchments and a half-used bottle of ink scattered on the table in front of Ethan, and Luke gestured at them in said question. The boy hesitated. 'Oh, this. Homework?'

'Liar.' The blonde girl from earlier piped up once more, and Luke noticed how Ethan's expression hardened. 'He's been trying to write a love letter asking for a certain 'Luke' out.'

Oh gods. He hadn't expected that the boy would take that seriously, and Luke's cheeks were hurting from grinning too hard. 'Whoa, there!' he held Ethan's arm back from pointing his wand at his snickering friends in fury, petting the boy's chest in a soothing manner. Ethan unconsciously let out a sigh, before realising what he did and ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

'Luke!' A voice called out. Percy and his friend Piper were casually walking towards the boys, ignoring the librarian throwing dirty looks at them. Without any invitation of sorts, Percy dumped his arse next to Luke and dropped his head on the boy's lap. Piper snorted, shaking her head before taking her own seat.

Chuckling lightly, Luke ran his fingers through the messy hair, causing Percy to hum appreciatively. 'So, what's with you now, hm?' he asked, conscious of the presence of Ethan next to him. Percy muttered, 'Annabeth's making me study.'

'I'm sure it's not that bad.'

Percy whined, burying his face into Luke's warm abdomen. 'But it's Potions.'

'That evil girl,' Luke laughed softly. There was an indignant sound on his right, and from the corner of his peripheral vision, Luke could see that Ethan had turned his body to the other side, making sure to keep a few inches between them. He could almost feel the tension building in between.

'Luke.' Still on her book, the tone in Piper's voice almost sounded like a warning, and that girl could see through people's emotions like the Daily Prophet, much like a goddess of love herself. He was stepping over the line. Percy was really making himself comfortable down there, not that Luke minded; he was used to Percy's antics, having knowing him since the boy was twelve. He had no respect for other's personal space.

But of course, Ethan didn't know. Luke was really trying hard to impress him, but Percy was complicating the situation. Guiltily removing Percy's head off his lap, he smiled apologetically as the boy raised one eyebrow in a questioning look.

Luke made a pleading face, tilting his head in the direction of Ethan. _Please work with me here._

'Uh, I'm pretty sure I saw Jason just a while ago. How about you keep him company…' _Instead of ruining my chance to woo a boy I really like_ , but of course Luke won't say that aloud. '…because I'm sure he could use some.'

Percy brightened up instantly at the mention of his best friend's name. 'He is?' he turned towards Piper, who was looking at him expectantly with a smirk. 'C'mon, Pipes. I bet Jason has a nicer lap than Luke's.' He winked at Luke with a silent _go get him, tiger_. Apparently he's not as oblivious as he looked. 'I could use some nice ones to sleep on.'

'And ruining Sparky's life in the process, huh?'

'You know me too well.' In a flash, the two were gone.

The inexistent burden on Luke's shoulder lifted a bit. Now, for the problem at hand. Awkwardly turning around to face Ethan, who looked more interested in the frayed corner of his book than him, he cleared his throat and said, 'So.' A bad way to start a conversation, really.

Ethan hummed to acknowledge his existence, but his eye was still fixed on anywhere else but Luke. Unsure of what to do, the blonde was about to take a piece of the crumpled parchments, just for the sake of showing his interest, when Ethan flicked his hand away. 'Stop.'

The boy abruptly stood up, eliminated the rest of the wasted paper with a Vanishing spell and left without another word.

'You are so screwed,' one of Ethan's friends said in earnest. Luke groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Three owls, two box of Chocolate Cauldrons and a singing letter that Ethan brutally destroyed later, they had their first date. Who knew Quidditch captains could be so persistent?

Honeydukes was not particularly full that afternoon. Ethan sat by himself on the sidewalk, chewing on pumpkin pasties as he watched a few goblins and what suspiciously looked like a vampire passed by.

He was not in a good mood. What could Luke possibly want, getting his hopes high like that before crushing them right in Ethan's face? With that Percy Jackson, no less. Ethan has absolutely no chance against that boy, being a renowned Seeker and all. And not to mention the school sweetheart. The more he thought about it, the more he believed that they would've been perfect together. Unlike him.

Maybe Ethan should accept his fate to be alone after all. It hurts a lot less.

'Hey. You're early.'

Ethan spun around to face the blonde, his face looking unimpressed. ' _So_. I'm busy. Tell me what you want.'

'How about you stop with that frown and have a walk with me?'

'How about no.'

Luke took a few steps towards him until they are facing each other. The lowly afternoon sunlight casted a brilliant gold highlighting the blonde's hair, and Ethan's heart lurched when he realised that this beautiful creature would unlikely to be his. He sighed, and steeled his gaze, refusing to look away from those beautiful blue eyes, and the scar on his left one which Ethan had badly wanted to kiss.

'You didn't strike me as the jealous type.'

Ethan squared his shoulders. 'Merlin's beard, you didn't strike me as that clever! Another bad trait of me that you have to know in this _friendship_ ; I'm a possessive prick.'

'Walk with me.' Now how could he say no to that pleading eyes? 'Please?'

Ethan realised that he shouldn't have showed his dark side so prominently. He has no rights to say that to Luke, after all. He barely even knew what Luke really is; his favourite food, the way he read a book. Praying to whatever god to give him strength, he sighed and nodded briefly, tailing after Luke and making sure to keep a distance between them.

They crossed the main street of Hogsmeade and followed a crowded path towards what seemed to be the Three Broomsticks. Funny thing to have a 'date' in a pub. Not that Ethan really minded, though, he just seemed to see Luke as a romantic.

Or that was just him living his fucking daydream.

They haven't exchange even a word when they entered the warm interior of the pub, and they were still silent when Luke offered Ethan a vacant seat on a table near the window, where a few students were having a meal and talking loudly. Luke took a seat opposite him.

A pretty witch walked up to their table, a small notebook and a quill fluttering along near her caramel locks. 'Hello, there? May I have your order, sirs?'

'Two Butterbeers. I think that's it. Anything else, Ethan?'

Ethan shook his head tightly, trying hard not to order _the blood of the bloke next to him_ because Luke just _had_ to sit with Percy and his cronies.

'Yeah, that's it. Thank you, Calypso.' The witch bowed briefly and walked away. Wrapping his arms around himself, Ethan tried to focus on the band playing the Weird Sisters' famous hit. It didn't help, because Luke just had to be the kind of bloke you can't take your eyes off, and Ethan was barely managing. At least Percy has been sitting on his left, where his blinded left eye was supposed to see him, so Ethan could just pretend that the boy didn't exist.

The silence between them demanded to be filled.

Their orders came in a flash, and it turned out not to be two Butterbeers, but a single plate of spaghetti bolognaise and some Muggle wine. Luke muttered a silent curse before excusing himself to make a complaint to the counter. Awkwardness returned with a vengeance.

'Funny he didn't notice me.'

'So would you be glad if he did, then?'

Percy turned to look at him. 'Pipes enchanted the notebook to write the wrong order so you two could play _The Lady and the Tramp_.' The Native American witch grinned brightly at Ethan, which he promptly ignored.

'Now what in the name of fuck is that?'

The boy laughed an airy lilting sound, which surprisingly eased Ethan's tense figure. His sea green eyes twinkled knowingly when he started to speak. 'Look. Ethan,' he began, and Ethan was surprised that he was using his first name. 'I wanna say that I'm sorry.'

He didn't like the sound of this. 'What for?'

'First things first. You have to know that Luke and I are just friends. Brothers, even, if you want to put it like that.' There was an audible gulp. 'Sure, I admit that I had a teeny-weeny crush on him once, but that was when I was twelve and a bit of an oaf.'

Percy smiled when Ethan finally turned to look at him, his face looking mildly surprised. The younger wizard sipped on his Firewhisky (from wherever hell did he got that), shuddering slightly before continuing, 'And I assure you that I have none of that now. Luke looks at me like he looks at a younger brother, and he's the kind of bloke who is really wary when it comes to love. He rarely shows interest in anyone. Well...'

 _Except me._ That went unsaid by Ethan, but the look of Percy's face clearly showed his agreement.

'Yeah. Besides, I have my own share of blondes. So don't worry about me taking yours, okay?' Percy winked. By then, Ethan could make out a bespectacled blonde next to the boy, who turned out to be Jason, immersed deeply in a Quidditch magazine. He watched on as the boy licked his scarred lip before flipping to the next page.

 _His only interest is me._

'It takes time to trust him. Hold on tight, and I promise you he'll stay.'

Far at the counter, Ethan could see Luke still talking to the manager with a scowl on his face. He wondered what's going on. His mind was a bit addled by the revelation.

'And keep your lap nice and warm. I might sleep on them too.'

 _Oh_. Ethan racked his brain for being so slow to realise that he had gained a new friend. Chuckling at the statement, Ethan bumped Percy's fist with a tiny smile gracing his lips.

'For the record, you're smarter than you look.' At that, Percy gave his best dumb smile.

* * *

 _The Lady and the Tramp_ turned out to be a nice afterthought for a dinner in a pub, as he found out from Percy's story. They didn't get to kiss, though. However, they did talk for a bit.

Cold October evening gave way to the chilly winds billowing through the wizarding town as the unlikely pair walked along a secluded street. The distance between them was closed, and though Luke was surprised, he could see that Ethan was no longer as hostile as he was that afternoon. The younger wizard looked rather deep in thought, his face half-hidden with the gold and red scarf wrapped around his neck and his eyebrows scrunched in a little frown.

Luke thought that it was a little cute.

Just as he thought that the boy wouldn't say another word, Ethan broke the silence. 'Where are we going, actually?'

Luke smiled. 'Wherever our feet take us.'

Ethan side-eyed him with a glare until he laughed. 'Okay, okay, I'm kidding! But honestly, I don't know.'

'Would it be creepy if I say I'll follow you wherever you wanna go?'

They have arrived to the border of the town that made way to the forest beyond. When Luke heard that, he felt something fuzzy in his stomach and his heart beat a little faster. Ethan said that almost warily, like a child to a stranger, a worried expression clouding his face, and Luke would be damned if it didn't move him.

In answer, Luke grabbed hold of Ethan's hand. His palm was surprisingly soft, and Luke wondered how it would feel to have Ethan's hands grip his shoulders as Luke just takes him. His face heated up at the thought. Glancing at the boy, who has a tiny smile on his lips, Luke felt the sudden urge to take things a lot further.

'Only if you trust me.'

'Well, you have to prove yourself, then.'

The statement had Luke grinning. 'Allow me,' he said as his feet came to a halt and his other hand hold Ethan's. Colours rose into the boy's cheeks as Luke crowded into his space without notice. 'Ready?'

There was a hint of alarm in Ethan's voice. 'R – Ready? Ready for what?'

It was mere seconds when their surrounding suddenly changed, its place taken by a violent wind. He felt like suffocating, the sensation of being squeezed through a pipe, and when Ethan opened his eye, they were in the middle of nowhere he knew. Luke released him from his hold, and feeling disoriented, it took Ethan quite an effort to stand properly.

'You can Disapparate?'

The grin from Luke told him that the blonde had more tricks up his sleeve. His hand was still being held by the older boy, and Ethan found no need to let go. Luke led him deeper into what seem to be the forest surrounding the valley, the leaves bearing shades of red, brown and gold, and the woods tall and elderly.

Luke abruptly stopped in front of a small den on the foot of a small hill, causing Ethan to bump into his strong back. 'Let's meet my other family.'

'What?'

As if on cue, there was a few scuffling coming from the den, and he could make out a shadow of a creature crouching low, its snout raised in alarm. Luke whistled a soft tune. There was silence, and just as Ethan was about to ask what was it that he's doing, a beautiful red fox came out, its head tilted in curiosity.

'There's my good girl.'

The fox must've recognised her visitor immediately, jumping about and nuzzling its jaw to Luke's long legs. There was a few squeaks and yips before three more adorable tiny foxes came tumbling out of the den.

'Merlin, she has babies!' Ethan squealed in delight, and the pleasant sound had Luke's heart stuttering. It was a sound of pure unadulterated joy, and the way Ethan's face reddened with merriment almost had Luke out of his composure.

'I've been visiting her every time I go to Hogsmeade.' He chuckled when one of the pups tried to catch a spark of light Ethan had been conjuring with his wand, its little paw swiping the air. 'The mother, who was pregnant back then, was trapped under a fallen pine tree. I saved her and we're basically siblings ever since.'

Why must Ethan looked at him like he's the best person in the world? With that widened eye and lips parted in wonder, no less. Luke gulped at the sight.

'Maybe when I'm older, I'm gonna register as an Animagus. And being a fox would be on top of my list.'

'That's really nice.'

He hummed in agreement. 'Look, it is hunting time. She's teaching her pups to search for food.'

The sky was now painted in brilliant hues of orange, red and pink, signalling the arrival of dusk. Ethan made a disappointed sound at the back of his throat, waving goodbye as the last pup gave his finger a playful nip and hopped away to follow its mother.

They stood up together, brushing the dirt off their clothes. Luke sat down on a nearby large stone and beckoned Ethan to do the same. The way Ethan's arms were swinging back and forth told Luke of the nervousness of what they'll be doing next, but the awkwardness gave him time to think, and just when he was about to suggest getting back, the boy beat him to it.

'Luke, I'm sorry.'

Honestly, that apology didn't occur to him to be what Ethan would do first.

'I was being a jerk. I shouldn't have acted like that, but you keep spurring me on and I really thought that you're really into it.' Ethan took another deep breath, clasping his palms together. 'And then Percy happened, and really it was a good thing in a way, for you to know that I'm a sadistic egoistical prick who's just possessive and envious and by that you can decide what you would do, and what you really want us to be what –'

It took a few seconds for the gears in Ethan's head to work that Luke had shut him up with a kiss.

They broke apart, and Ethan questioned what kind of life he has led before because that kiss was everything that he ever wanted.

'Haven't I told you that I only have eyes for you?'

'You haven't.'

'Then shut up and let me kiss you.'

He couldn't get enough. Ethan's lips was plush and soft and the way they moved awkwardly against Luke's allowed him to guide the younger boy properly for another. And another. He gently nipped at Ethan's lower lip, coaxing the boy to allow entrance, eliciting a soft moan tumbling into pants against his lips. His tongue still has a hint of the Butterbeer sweetness and there was the fullness of his lips. Just his lips.

He released Ethan's lips, and rested his forehead against his. Their breaths intermingled into the other, and has he tell yet that Ethan smelt like sugary butter? And that intoxicating fruity sweetness that Luke tasted as he peppered his kisses along the boy's soft jaw and the way Ethan whimpered when Luke nibbled his ear just right and just –

Let's just say that the boy was perfect.

Well, he did growl a bit when Luke stroked his eyepatch, but other than that, the tiny needy sounds that Ethan made as Luke devoured his mouth was just exhilarating, as was the way his hands clutched the front of Luke's sweater like his life depended on it. Luke rested his hands on the boy's soft cheeks, pulling and grabbing the soft tresses of black glossy hair gently and just peppering his cheeks and eyelashes with feverish kisses and just. His. Skin.

As if having a life of their own, Luke's hands travel lower, relishing the lean figure of Ethan, traveling lower and lower until his thumbs hooked on Ethan's jeans. And just when he was about to pull them down, there was Ethan's hand on his and Ethan's teeth on his lower lip. Biting a tad too hard.

'Ow!'

'You barely even take me to a date and now you're trying to get into my pants?'

'Oh, come on, babe.'

Ethan grunted a small 'No,' with his face blushing hard, and attacked Luke with his lips again. Giving up, Luke kissed him back with the same passion, relishing the way Ethan just being Ethan with his beautiful hazel eye half-lidded and his groans and moans essentially satisfying the hunger that bubbled in the pit of Luke's stomach.

The sun was almost disappearing behind the horizon and they were still catching up all those months of needing each other, drawing the picture of one another, exploring their bodies in intimacy and passion and mostly, building trust.

Like always, Ethan fell asleep in his dorm that night craving for the warmth that was Luke's. And magically enough, Luke was already his.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Tell me what you think of this trash ❤️

 **Disclaimer** : All rights reserved of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belongs rightfully to Rick Riordan. The rest of the plot and any significant else are all specifically mine.


End file.
